Anthony Goldstein
Anthony Goldstein is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is in Ravenclaw house, and is in his 6th year. He was born on 22nd January 1980, and is Half-Blood, with a Muggle mother (Emilia) and a Wizarding father (Jonathan). He is currently in a relationship with Luna Lovegood. Biography Early Life Anthony Liam Goldstein was born on 22nd January 1980 in a small town in rural Gloucestershire. Having a Muggle mother and a Wizarding father, he was brought up surrounded by both Muggle technology and magic, leading him to have an extensive knowledge of both parties in later life. He had a very small circle of friends in his younger years, and while he was perfectly happy with this, he resolved upon leaving for Hogwarts that he would be more open-minded regarding who he made friends with. He received his Hogwarts letter on the morning of his 11th birthday, when a large owl collided with the window of the living room, smashing the glass and almost knocking the owl unconscious. First-Fifth Years (1991-1995) Anthony was stunned to silence for the first time in his life when he saw the Hogwarts castle for the first time. At the Welcoming Feast, he was Sorted into Ravenclaw almost instantly. He quickly made friends with Terry Boot and Michael Corner, with whom he shared a dormitory and has done since. True to his promise, he kept an open mind regarding friends, and soon began to become friendly with most of the students in his year, even if he was not best friends with everyone. His second and third years were mostly uneventful; he worked hard on his studies, staying true to Ravenclaw characteristics, and towards the beginning of his fourth year, he began to develop an interest a career as an Auror, an interest which was kindled in later years. He started to focus his studies on Auror skills and characteristics, such as Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions. He was appointed as a Prefect at the beginning of his fifth year, and went on to join Dumbledore's Army, the secret organisation set up by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to combat Dolores Umbridge's increasing control over the school over the course of the fifth year. By the middle of his fifth year, Anthony was quite popular among the students in his year, as well as some students in the years above and below. Towards the end of his fifth year, he started to have sexual encounters of varying degrees with several girls, including Millicent Bulstrode and Alicia Spinnet, although he never had an interest in having a relationship with any of them. Sixth Year (1996) Anthony's sixth year has so far proved to be the most eventful of his school career. He formed new friendships with many people, and also a mild rivalry with Lavender Brown. Early in his sixth year, he met Luna Lovegood when he was in the Three Broomsticks tavern in Hogsmeade. He saw that she was on her own and, seeking to make some new friends, asked if he could join her. Much conversation ensued, and they became great friends. Over a period of time, Anthony and Luna saw each other more often, and Anthony quickly became smitten. His entire character was changed simply by being around Luna, and he no longer slept around or thought he was better than anyone else. He became a better person all around. He finally worked up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend at the Black Lake, which she accepted very happily. Since then, Anthony and Luna have been very happily in a relationship, satisfying each other both romantically and sexually. However, Luna's deranged aunt, Luanne Lovegood, turned up at the Lovegood Residence, hellbent on pulling Luna out of Hogwarts to live with her after her own daughter died. After receiving a disturbing letter from her father, Luna returned home with Anthony. In the absence of her father, Luanne verbally, mentally and physically abused Luna until Anthony intervened, fighting off Luanne so that they could escape. Anthony has been a source of comfort, support and love for Luna since the incident, and he assures her (as well as himself) that he will always be there for her. Distressingly, Luanne was not put off by this setback. A few months after the first incident, Luanne appeared at Hogwarts and kidnapped Luna, taking her away to an unknown location in the Muggle World without Anthony noticing, until he worked out that she had gone missing. To make matters worse, Luanne sent a riddle to Anthony via owl, to which the answer was a clue to Luna's location, turning the entire situation into a sick game. Anthony, having enlisted the help of Lavender Brown, struggles to work out the meaning of the riddle. However, this is a race against time, because the longer he knows that Luna is not safe, the greater effect it has on his mental state. His grades began to slip as his worry and fear for Luna increased. Personality and Character Anthony is generally a calm and collected character. He is kind and thoughtful, and cares for the wellbeing and happiness of all those around him. He is funny and witty, and has a reputation among his fellow students for being a bit of a joker. He is studious, as any Ravenclaw is, and revels in academic success. His scholarly achievements are his pride and joy (besides Luna, of course), but he does not obsess about them: he knows that there are more important things than good grades, like friendships and relationships. He likes to relax by spending time with Luna or, failing that, heading to the Room of Requirement to do some weightlifting. He finds it therapeutic, and could spend hours in there if it were not for muscle fatigue and the call of lessons etc.